One Second
by draco is fit as fcuk
Summary: Discontinued. I don't have the commitment for proper, full-length stories.
1. Hogwarts Express

**~~ If you could travel back in time for one moment, one second. If you could change the past. Would you leave everything else behind, forever? ~~**  
  
Harry practically flew away from the car, his feet taking him further than he knew they could, they must have grown whilst he was sat there for two hours. He barely heard Uncle Vernon screaming curses after him, and didn't notice the black looks some people were passing him. This was it, his final year at Hogwarts, there was no way he was going to spend a nother moment listning to his Aunt And Uncle press him with questions about wether or not he would be returning after the school year. He was feeling an overwhelming mixture of exitment at seeing everyone again, and devistation that he had only a year left to spend with the people he had known for six years. He pulled himself to a halt before the barrier between 9 and 10, took a deep breath of the smoggy muggle air, and stepped dicreetly into platform 9 and three quarters. He as hit by an onslought of warm, smoky air, and a mass of noise. It seemed that the entire school was still not on the train, bidding farewell to parents, greeting old friends and exchanging new gossip. Harry automatically scanned the crowd in search of a tall read crop of hair, it took no time to find it, and he pushed his way ruthlessly through the crowd to reach it. Ron had barely changed at all, appart from the fact that he seemed to be unable to stop growing. His robes were new(ish) and actually fitted him, and he was gripping a trolly filled with his and Hermione's suitcases, perched ontop was a squalling Pigwidgen and swinging from his right arm was Crookshanks' basked. From the inside of the basket emitted loud skreeching sounds. Harry was mildly supprised that Hermione was not scolding Ron for being so careless with her precious pet, but as he stepped closer he saw that she was quite buisy, inspecting Ron's tonsils as it seemed. Hermione had grown up a lot in the past few years, although her hair still maintained its uncontrolable frizz, she had managed to subdue it slightly, and it was curved back into a messy bun at the back of her head which made her look like a model for a Nike sportswear advert. She had grown so she no longer looked dwarfishly small beside Ron, and although he was pushing 6'3, she had attained 5'9 and was one of the tallest girls in the school. They had only in the last week of their sixths year realised how much they both liked each other. It seemed that they were a lot better at being a dating couple than they were at being friends, although the arguing had never really stopped, it seemed to have reached an all tine low, for which Harry was grateful When Harry arrived, slightly out of breath, he grinned solidly at the couple, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh....Harry!" Ron said, embarassed, wiping his mouth. Hermione seemed less miffed, and swept Harry into a tight embrase, kissing him softly on the cheek and grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Sorry you had to go back, but Dumbledore did say you have to spend some time at home, or else...you're not safe." She blurted out, falling back beside Ron and taking Crookshanks from him. Harry shrugged and grinned, to be honest with himself, he had not hated the Durseleys as much as he usually did, mainly because he knew he would only ahaveto spend a week with them, and also because Dudly had been sent to a summer school at his own High School, and because it was so far away, he had had to stay there all Summer. Although his Aunt and Uncle were particularly nasty to him because they didn't have Dudly to smother with gifts, Harry found it much easier to get out and go where he wanted now that he didn't have the threat of Dudly and his gang breathing down his neck.  
  
"I'm fine" He said. "Really!" he emphisised as they both gave him skeptical looks.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ginny called, hanging out of the window of the train, attempting to push away her mother who had insisted in cleaning her face before the train swept her away. She had really grown up, it seemed, from the shy girl Harry had known from his second year in Hogwarts. She was now a confident young woman who was more than adapt in any spell she was taught, and almost as book-wise as Hermione, as well as being much prettier than most other girls in school. Harry recalled that she was dating Colin Creevy before the holidays had begun, he was not quite sure how that one had turned out, he made a mental note to ask Ron about it.  
  
Eventually, after much fussing from Mrs Weasly and rushed greeting towards the hundreds of people Harry Knew,and even more who knew Harry, they managed to hustle themselves onto the train and slouch mechanically into the appartment they had occupied almost every year. The train gave a jovial toot of farewell to the platform and chugged aimiable away from the station, jolting the passengers until it settled into a smooth rhythm. Harry glanced to to the door as a few friendly faces popped into view.  
  
"Hey Harry" Neville said, accompanied by Harry's other roommates, Dean and Seamus. They slipped into the appartment beside the trio, and slipped into friendly conversation about Quiddich and school and about what they wanted to do when they left school.  
  
"Well, Moody says I'm welcome to apply for Aurora, althoug he said that the test is really hard and like three in thirtys people make it." Ron announced, glancing sideways at Hermione and Harry.  
  
Harry dodged the question when it was pointed at him, and Hermione and Ron swiftly changed the subject back onto Quiddich. Harry was having trouble face the thought that he might not be able to find work after Hogwarts, mainly because of the fact that he might not be alive, there were other details, but the being dead part was the one that worried him most, naturally. The prophesy haunted most of his waking moment, and when he slept his dreams were often disturbed by the whispy figure who snaked out of the smashed sphere and spoke in words he could never hear, only they rattled around his head in the voice of Albus Dumbledor, the only voice he had ever heard the phrophesy being spoken. He knew the outcome of his battle with the greated evil ever to walk the earth would mean distaster, even if he mnaged to overthrow the Dark Lord, what would happen then? He would have actually killed someone, taken a sould. He wasn't sure if he, Harry Potter the hero of all little witches and wizards stories, coud really kill someone, not even if they had done as many terrible, inhumane things as Voldermort had. There had been a time in the summer holidays, when he had been faced with the choice of to kill or not to kill, and he had taken the worst choice for him, but another human being was still walking around, still alive.  
  
"Harry, want to buy summat, the trolly's here." Neville's voice snapped Harry out of his Morbid thoughts and he looked up sharply to see the room filled with several more people, including Ginny and Luna Lovegood, but missing Hermione.  
  
"Three pumpkin pasties, and ten frogs." He muttered, fisting the change from his pocket and handing it over to the smiling witch. "Where's 'Mione?" he asked Ron once they had all taken their food and settled into conversation again.  
  
"She's at the Head Girl meeting, she'll be back in a min. You alright, mate?" The tall red head added in an undertone.  
  
Harry looked into his best friend eyes, Ron was the first friend Harry had ever had, and one of the best he ever could have. But what could he say? 'No Ron, I'm not fine. I keep dreaming about my prophesy which says that either I have to kill someone or be killed myself. I'm pretty fucked mate, but other than that I'm alright, how about you?' But of course, he didn't say that, instead he looked away from Ron's eyes and sighed.  
  
"Just thinking about Lance" he murmured, and picked up a chocolate frog catching it in mid-leap and popping it into him mouth.  
  
"Shit, I forgot you were seeing him, how are things?"  
  
"Fine. I'll see him at the feast." Harry said slowly, allowing himself a small smile at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend again.  
  
Lance Trooper was one of the few wizards who actually lived in Hogsmede so there was no point in him catching the train. He simply walked up to school when the train pulled in. Although he was in Harry's year and in Griffindor, Harry had only noticed him when he had been force to move away from Ron to sit next to the stranger, later known as Lance. They had started seeing each other half was through least year, and because Wizards are much more tollerant of homosexuals no one minded when Harry anounnced it to his friends. Within a few weeks it was common knowledge that the famouls Harry Potter was gay, and everyone seemed to know who Lance was, much to both boy's embarassment since neither seemed to like being the tpoic of conversation with every person they passed. However, the subject soon died down and no one even turned their head when the pair walked down the hallway together, anymore.  
  
Harry streached his arms over his head, pulling at his muscles to wake them up after his time in sitting position. He heard his bones crack noisily and winced. He was just about to stand up and go to the toilet, when a shout of frustration came from outside and Hermione swept fircely into the room. Ginny looked nervous and slipped around the seventh year, bidding Luna and Neville to follow. Harry and Ron were left with Hermione who looked murderous.  
  
"Guess who made it to the Head Boy position?" She asked acidly, sitting beside Ron who looked like he was worred touching her would make him turn her anger onto him.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked nervously, although he had quite a good idea who.  
  
"Draco fucking Malfoy!" She spat, and bit the squirming head off a chocolate frog. The blood seemed to drain from Ron's face, and he stroked her arm gently, attempting to placate his firey girlfriend.  
  
"Come on, it isn't that bad..."  
  
"Yes it is! Don't you see, he will make our..well..your lives living hell. You've seen what he did with the power of being a prefect, he will dub points at any excuse, probably for breathing wrong."  
  
Harry mimiked Hermione's aprihension, though in a quieter, more pencive form. He withdrew from conversation again, and lened his forehead against the jiggling glass, watching the landscape flutter by and wishing he had bought more than a measly three pumpkin pasties.  
  
A crackly voice announced magically in everyone's ears that they would arrive at Hogwarts promptly, stirring Harry and Hermione to change into their robes. Ron was already wearing his own and their other friends had not returned after Hermione's stress. Hagrid was waiting as usual at the trainstation, and shouted out his usual phrase. "Firs' Years over 'ere" Harry waved at his old, large friend, grinned when the half giant mouthed something he couldn't desipher and shook his head, indicating he couldn't understand. Harry was about to go to Hagrid when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the station and into one of the front carriages. Dean, Seamus and Neville were with them, and just before the carriage jumped forward in motion, Hermione caught Harry's sleve and he pulled her in. "Hagrid says you have to go see Dumbledor before the feast, something about the Lupin." She panted. Harry frowned and glanced nervously out of the window, attempting to see Hagrid's bulky form, but they were already away from the station and sweeping through the Gates into Harry's only real home, the last time he would be entering like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? It isn't going to be a one shot which kinda goes against my grain, but I'll do my best. I'll try and get the 2nd chapter up by Sat, Sun at least.  
  
You get to meet Lance n I've made my own Sorting Hat Song in Chapter Two.  
  
~Kris~ 


	2. The Sorting Hat

They arrived at school just as it began to rain, and Harry heard grumbles from the other students as they ran hilter skilter across the grounds and into the Enterance Hall, laughing as they all shook water from their hair and robes. Harry did not bother running, he loved the rain, it seemed to always reflect his personality at the time. This random downpour which ended as swiftly as it had begun was not unlike the feelings of despiration and dispair which rose and abated randomly. His hair was plastered against his forehead and the hem of his robes dripped with precipitation when he joined his peers at the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were perched beside each other at the head of the Griffindor table, with much of the rest of Harry's friends dotted beside them, the younger years placed further down the table. Harry slipped in between Neville and Dean, looking automatically to the Teacher's table in an attempt to spot any new teachers There had been rumours that Professor Brinns, the spectre history of Magic teacer had finally been replaced by a living teacher, but When the Ghosts all swept through the Hall, Harry clearly saw the dreamy-looking professor speak quietly to Dumbledore before sweeping out again. Harry looked to either side of Dumbledore, and blinked in supprise, the spot which had always been occupied by Professor McGonagall, the severe yet brilliant Tranfiguration teacher and head of Griffindor house, was hosting a handsome young wizard Harry didn't know, although there was soemthing faintly familiar about him. His hair was flyaway, dusty blonde, almost brown and his face supported high, defined cheekbones with a pair of sharp grey eyes that was scanning the Hall at that moment. Harry frowned slightly and stared openly at the stranger, when their eyes met, Harry had the stranges feeling that he was a ghost and wasn't supposed to be there. The young Professor did the hugest double takes Harry had ever seen someone do, and his face drained of colour. However, Dumbledore seemed to be ontop of things, and said something to the man which Harry took to be a good thing, for the colour returned to his cheeks and he dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Harry was scanning the table for any more new faces, when the Great Hall doors swung open with a mighty bang, and Hagrid swept in cold, wet and terrifyed first years into the castle.  
  
Professer Snape rose when the first years had reached the front of the Hall,and cleared his throat ominously. Harry stared at him with annoyance, what did he think he was doing? Interupting the sorting ceremony was not on. However, silence fell immidiately, as it always did when Snape commanded attention. It was then that Harry remembered who always did the sorting ceremony, and it so happened that Professor McGonagall was not present, apparently she had retired. The only sound in the Hall was that of Snape's boots on the stone floor as he moved around the table, and stood beside the stool that supported the very batterd but strangely proud little black hat. As always, the Hat seemed to give a little chuckle to itself, before ripping a hole in its brim, and bellowing its song to the school.  
  
Another year, another class, You're not the first and not the last. Your special in a different way, To those that come and those that stay. If Griffindor you'll leave your mark, By bravery and show of heart. If Hufflepull you'll always be, Sweet and Kind as would ever be. My Slytherin's will always know, When to come and when to go. My Ravenclaw's have always been, The sharpest minds you've ever seen. But hold not you heart upon your sleve, For darkest times have yet to leave. The sun is just around the bend, You have your powers yet to lend. There is a war but don't you fret, I know it isn't here yet. Teach and lean as swift as swift, Or in between the worlds you'll drift.  
  
There was scattered applause when the song was ended, mostly from the first and second years who had not been listning properly. Many of the older students were casting furtive glances to each other, and to Dumbledore. "Abbian, Marcus" Snape's quiet, commanding voice broke through the muttering. Harry rested his elbow's on the table and watched as the first years were shown their houses, applauding with the rest when his house gained a boy or girl. Once the last boy, Zair, Jacob, had been accepted into Slytherin, Snape sat back into his own seat, and his eyes met Harry's briefly, in a look of impassive nochalance. Harry was quite glad that there was not the uaual amount of malice in the Professor this year, he wondered how long that would last. "Well, the hat has certainly caused a stirr this year." Came a cool, sweet voice from behind Harry. The dark haired boy closed his eyes amd smile greatfully, leaning back against the strong, broad chest of Lance Trooper. No words were said, but everyone shoved up when they realised that Harry and his boyfriend were going to sit together. There was a certain amount of respect you held for the boy who was destined to save the world, even if you didn't really believe what Dumbledore had told them at the start of year feast last year. Lance was a tall, broad and perfectly co-ordinated boy of 17, his body like that of a Rugby player, perfectly shaped and with muscles to die for. His hair fell in that rougish, careless way which fell limpy into his face, occasionally brushed back by one sweep of his hand, or an irittated toss of his head. His eyes and hair were the colour of dark chocolate, addictive and strong. Harry had never felt as protected with Lance as he had with anyone else, even when he had been watching Dumbledore fight Voldemort and been hidden behidn the great, headless, golden wizard. Lance had that aura, the kind, loving, brave personality that drew people to him, made them love him. Even Draco Malfoy had found it hard to insult the golden boy when Lance had surfaced from obscurety to Harry's side. "Yes, well I wish it would put more emphisis on Harry's role in this thing, no one seems to be taking Dumbledor seriously." Ginny snapped, smiling politely at Lance. "That it probably why it didn't put any emphisis on Harry, veryone is getting sick of Harry Potter this and Voldemort that." Lance said softly, smoothing out Ginny's temper within the first word. "Personally, if I was Dumbledor, I would do something thid year to deliberately take everyone's mind off the War." Everyone present agreed, but if they had anything to say on the matter, they did not have chance, because at that moment The headmaster himself rose and cleared his throat imperiously. "Welcome to Hogwarts, and for those of you who are spending your first year here, I do hope you find your stay here pleasant." His eyes seemed to sparkle from beind the half-moonglasses. "I shall bore you with speeches later, now, however, let the feast begin." And his hands waved. There were squeals and yelps of delight from the first years, but before they had even got over the initial shock, the rest of the school was already filling their plates with all types of food. "...and so I just said, fuck off mum, I'm almost eighteen, I can bloody well choose my own girlfriends" Dean was saying on Harry's left, and Harry arched one brow sceptically, jumping when he found his mouth full of yorkshire pudding. He turned his head and scowled at Lance who was holding his fork. "What was that for?" Harry complained once he had swallowed his mouthfull. "Well, you need fattening up, and you were too busy eaves dropping." Lance replyed, and wiped gravy from Harry's chin. Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss his lover's cheek. "I missed you" He heard Lance mutter. "I love you" Harry retorted, and their hands clasped under the table, they remained leaning against each other like that unil the feat endd, both of them were full, and eager to get away from public. The conversation was just beginning again, when Dumbledor rose and tapped his glass with a teaspoon. "Just a few words and notices to give you before you retire. It is my greatest pleasure to welcome our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Walker. He will be replacing Professor Minerva McGonagall who I am sure many of you will miss, but she descided the time had come for her to retire." He paused and cleared his throat quietly. "Also, I would like to welcome back Remus Lupin as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. As some of you may remember he very kindly filled the position three years ago. Unfortunately he could not attent the feast today." Hermione glanced at Harry and jerked herhead up sugestively. Harry tilted back his chin and looked to the simulated sky, he was supprised to note that it was full moon. He usually remembered the full moon. He had known Lupin was to teach here, for he had been offered the job when Harry was at his inherited house. It was the thought of that that reminded him of Sirius. It had taken Harry almost a full year to go back into the dark, gloomy old house, where everything remind him of his Godfather. "Harry, time to go." He heard a whisper in his ear, and allowed Lance to pull him to his feet. Hermione, as Head Girl, had to hurry away to a meeting, and Ron was forced to guide the sleepy first years to the common room. Harry and Lance dodged away,and dissapeared down the hall, slipping swiftly behind a statue to wait for the Hufflepuff's group to pass by. Harry felt a hand on his ass, and swatted at it playfully, Lance grinned and pulled Harry down the corridors once again, loosing them in the mases, and eventually finding the prefetcs bathroom. Lance had been told the password because he was a prefect. "Valor is a virtue" he whispered, and the door swung open. Harry could barely control himself, he was tearing at Lance's clothes, feeling his own robes being thrown carelessly to the floor as they pushed hungrily towards each other, craving each other. It had been so long. Harry pushed himself out of the water which was quite cool by now, and picked up his robes sleepily. He knew he would regret staying up so late tomorrow, but he couldn't care less right now. He was watching Lance in the water, his suple, athlete's body gliding like the prefect predator, his deep mocha eyes glstning with emotion as he watched Harry slip into his robes, smile a goodbye, and quietly return to their common room. They had found that by spacing their return to their house, people were less concerned about what they had been up to alone, together. So Harry usually went first, and he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady when he relised he did not have the password. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he crouched on the floor and waited, hoping Lance had more brains athan his boyfriend. "Harry?" came a familiar, unexpected voice. "Hermione?" Harry asked, and stood up stiffly. "Where have you been?" "I could ask the same of you." She smiled, observing his wet hair and the fact that he was practially glowing. "Dumbledore wanted me and Malfoy to do some little tasks for him, I had not relaised how much work went into being Head Girl. Damn it, I hate that dick head more than anyone I've ever met." Harry blinked at her sleepily. "Dumbledore?" "No, Malfoy!" She laughed and slung an arm over his shoulder, adressing the portrait. "Clear Thinking" She announced, and the woman in the painting nodded, swinging open and allowing the two sleepy Seventh years to go to bed, relieved that the day was over, and the year could begin. 


End file.
